Dysfunctional Gets Better
by Usami-Sensei
Summary: 'Sora faced Riku, his eyes narrowing skeptically as a disbelieving laugh flew passed his lips. "Riku, please tell me you're not doing this right now. Please tell me you are not trying to break-up with me in a fucking police car." He testily sneered, but Riku said nothing.' Sora knew their relationship wasn't an ideal one, tumultuous even. But when had it gotten this bad? [YAOI.]


**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix.

 **Author's note:** This was an idea I had running around in my head for a long time and I'd been wrote it out. I just had to do it _right_ so I read over it again and made changes, but I think it came out great. Take this as a late Valentine's Day one-shot, I guess. :)

 **Warning:** **Yaoi(boy x boy.)** **A plot surrounding an unhealthy relationship. Smutty, but no sex. I know pervs :( A bit of angst? Tons of Cursing. Side Axel x Roxas. ONE-SHOT.**

 _"Young.  
We were so young when we thought that we knew how to love  
Fought about anything, everything led to dysfunction  
But we just gotta own that shit  
Don't let it go like this  
Maybe we can go from this, yeah.  
We both know I go too far like when I wrecked your car  
And almost fought your father when he pushed me in the yard  
And all those nights we snuck out, like to meet up at the bar  
Don't worry, my love, we're learning to love  
But it's hard when you're young  
Caught, we were caught up in the high, it was better than drugs  
Too high to see that it would all lead to destruction  
At least we both know that shit  
We just gotta own that shit." The Chainsmokers. - __Young._

* * *

Riku and Sora.

They were crazy about each other.

Their close friends and family could say the same. But, what would always come after that was, _'maybe a little too crazy about each other.'_

It had been proven throughout the years of the young couple's rebellious tomfoolery and obstruction of the public that almost got them arrested _together_ many times, and the insane he say-she say of high school that could've ruined their relationship, but fortunately failed to. Then there was dealing with each other's exes, family drama, and then break-ups and make-ups.

Yes, Riku and Sora knew they could survive anything at this point. It was like no matter what terrible thing happened, their hearts kept finding their ways back to each other. They weren't the perfect couple, no. Far from that, actually.

Toxic for one another? Possibly. But the thing was, they didn't really give a shit about that fault in their relationship. They loved each other immensely, and unconditionally.

Sora stood in front of the mirror in his bathroom, checking his appearance before Riku got there. It was the beginning of July and they were officially back together after their pretty nasty fight about six months ago. They talked in that time, but hadn't really worked things out and didn't decide on what they were going to do until about a month ago.

Although they hadn't honestly dealt with anything relating to that fight, they still wanted to get back together anyway. They simply couldn't let one another go and were starved of that emotional connection, craving it. _Needing_ it.

Wearing a cocky grin, Sora mentally praised himself. He looked damn _hot._ He had brushed his caramel brown hair as much in place as he could, smoothed lip-balm over his full, lightly pinkish lips, his big, cobalt eyes were of lusty, deep blues, and his naturally tanned skin looked touch-ably soft. And though he had a rather lanky build, he was sexily dressed in skin-tight, black pants and a high-neck, sleeveless midriff.

No matter how good he looked, though, he couldn't stop checking himself. He just wanted to look perfect for Riku, considering they might finally have sex tonight. Okay, fuck _maybe!_ They _were_ going to screw each other's brains out tonight! That was a given.

He released the breath he had been holding in after he heard the doorbell downstairs ring. He missed Riku so much and seeing him tonight would make him happier than anything.

* * *

" _You know I miss you, right, Rox'? Hell, I've got a hard-on just hearing your sweet voice,"_ A smooth, deep chuckle seeped through the phone.

Roxas smiled a little, kicking the refrigerator door closed with his foot. He hated when his boyfriend told him that because it made him depressed. He walked over and leaned his elbows on the kitchen island, cradling an orange in his hands. "Oh yeah? Maybe it's the _Chris Brown_ you've got playing that's turning you on, Axel," He could hear his boyfriend playing one of the popular singer's songs in the background. Still, he missed him too. Unfortunately, Axel was aboard attending university. The only time he saw him was on vacations and sometimes during the summers. He had been in The States for about three years now and had one more year to go before he would be back home, here, in Japan.

He heard Axel curse briskly about being horny and Roxas laughed. "Okay, how about this? Tonight we can do some sexy video chatting–I'll even give you a strip tease," He hotly proposed.

" _Oh fuck yes, babe-"_

"Roxas! Can you get the freakin' door!"

The blond heard his little brother demandingly yell from the upstairs. It's not like he didn't hear the doorbell the first time, he simply ignored it. It was only his brother's no-good-dumb ass boyfriend, Riku. He didn't get why he kept getting back with that asshole and kept telling him not to. But Sora was eighteen and he couldn't exactly forbid him from seeing Riku anymore like he had a few years ago. Giving a roll of his eyes, Roxas held the phone to his ear and annoyingly muttered, "Hold on, Axel." Before setting it down on the counter and languidly going out the kitchen to get the door.

Roxas took his good ol' time walking through the living room, combing his fingers through his hair irritably. Why couldn't Sora simply listen and take his advice on this? Once he unlocked the door and opened it, he glared at Riku.

Riku, lean and muscular, stood on the porch, his long, silver hair falling down his back and bright turquoise indifferently staring right back Roxas.

"Mind leaving the property? I'm sick of seeing your face around here," Roxas said harshly, hand on the door and arm blocking the way Riku would need to get in.

Riku walked forward, his beautiful features burrowing into annoyance and his eyes narrowed at the older male. Sora's brother had always seemed to dislike him. "Where's Sora? I'm here to see him."

Roxas shrugged with a sly smile. "I don't know. Probably fucking someone who treats him better than you ever could."

Riku immediately frowned.

"Riku! You're here!"

Through the portion of the door Roxas held open, Riku saw Sora coming down the staircase on the side of the living room and smirked at his boyfriend's choice of clothing. Sora looked good enough to bite, especially the way those pants clung to his slender hips and the exposure of the small of his flat stomach.

Roxas slowly frowned, having no choice but to move aside and Riku threw a taunting smirk at him, angering him even more. He watched Sora hug Riku after he entered the house and feeling an oncoming headache, he left to go back in the kitchen. He couldn't stand to see any more of this.

"Damn, I missed you, Sora." Riku encircled his strong arms around Sora, lifting him off the floor a bit and the brunette giggled, nodding into the crook of his pale neck. After staying like that for a moment or so, Sora leaned back, smiling softly, and Riku ran his eyes over him. "You look so good tonight. Expecting a little extra attention, I see?" He knowingly inquired, grabbing Sora's ass and giving it a firm squeeze.

" _Mmhm_.." Sora blushed, unable to help grinding his hips forward into Riku. He missed all this so much. All he wanted to do was be with Riku, to feel the silver-haired man's arms around him, loving and comforting him. Stepping out of Riku's grabby embrace, Sora took his boyfriend's hand and pulled him along, over toward the staircase. "Come on, let's go to my room. I have another surprise for you in there," He grinned, laughing a bit, his eyes lingering on Riku before he turned around, leading him.

"Making up for lost time, Sora?" Riku chuckled, following behind the brunette.

"Maybe," Sora replied, throwing Riku a naughty look over his shoulder.

Riku, a delicate eyebrow rising surprisingly, had a crooked smirk quickly stretch on his lips. Sora's had voice sent a voltage of shudders through him, his cock jerking in anticipation and mostly the heat in his body ran south. That did it.

When they came up off the stairs and arrived in the dark, narrow corridor that lead to Sora's room, Riku pulled on the hand that the brunette was leading him by, shocking the shorter male and he spun him around to him and then pressed him into the wall.

Sora looked back into turquoise eyes, seeing they were clouded over with lust and his own darkened smolderingly as he blushed harder and zapping tingles assaulted his lower-regions. Riku leaned in, fully capturing his lips and trapping his mouth in a deep kiss.

Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck, tilting his head to better deepen where their mouths were joined and he pulled him closer. It was so infinitely hot and amazing. Riku wedged his leg between Sora's and pressed in more, kissing him feverishly and his tongue fought against the brunette's hungrily.

Breathing needily into each other, their chests pressed together, Sora whimpered pleasurably as Riku groped his ass again and he shoved his fingers into silver locks, gripping the silkiness. The kisse was ferocious, but also loving and wet flames coursed through them.

It was almost _suffocating_.

Sora rolled his tongue against Riku's, an unintentional moan leaving his mouth before being helplessly swallowed by Riku. He bucked into Riku, the taller man breathing out a low hiss at the movement and then Riku pulled away and he dazedly gazed at him, completely flustered and hard in his pants.

Riku sexily smiled, looking at his breathless lover, Sora's lips reddened and flush heavily staining his face. Silently, Riku lowered his head and kissed the brunette's shoulder, his lips brushing over the beauty spot on Sora's shoulder blade.

Licking his lower lip, Sora reached for Riku and grabbed both sides of the silverette's face, bringing his handsome face back up to meet his. "Riku, _please_ …" He thickly murmured, pressing his lips to the Riku's again. He needed him to make love to him tonight.

Riku nipped at those plump lips, understanding without having to be told. He needed this, same thing as Sora. He strongly crashed his mouth into the shorter one's before hoisting Sora up and the brunette instantly locked his legs around his back, kissing back hard, their teeth nearly knocking. He impatiently carried him to the bedroom, already knowing the way to Sora's room.

Things were good, and he was desperately praying it would stay this way.

* * *

Two months seemed to go by torturously slow for Roxas. He sat at a round booth by himself and the heavy bass of music thrummed through him, high pounding music blasting all around. The lonely blond was at a nightclub in Roppongi with his friends. He hated that they dragged him all the way to Tokyo, though. Apparently, to them, he was looking gloomy lately and they wanted to try cheering him up.

However, it wasn't working. Being at a club just didn't feel the same without Axel and he missed him a lot. Bodies crowded, people dressed to impress, and the lights dim and colorful, he sipped on his cocktail, but only a little. He didn't feel like getting drunk tonight.

He watched Demyx over on the dance floor, grinding on Zexion and huffed, hating how good of a time the couple seemed to be having. He wanted Axel here with him. Without him he was bored and insanely depressed. He had never been away from him for this long and it was _killing_ his mood. But, aside from his relationship, weirdly enough Sora and Riku seemed to be doing great, and it had been two months already.

His cell started ringing in his pocket and reached into his shorts, retrieving it. Without even looking at the caller ID, he simply put it to his ear. "Yeah?"

" _Hey, Roxas! It's me!"_

Roxas' eyebrows flew up unexpectedly and he turned his head, pressing the phone closer to his ear because it was difficult to hear with all the music and voices of people booming. "Sora?"

" _Uh.. yeah. Um, can you come bail me out of jail?"_

"W-What! Sora, what do you mean bail you out? How the fuck did you end up in jail!" He was practically screaming, some people near him giving him strange stares before turning back to whatever they had been doing. "Sora, you'd _better_ start talking," His voice was harsh, his teeth gritting together fumingly.

" _Well…"_

* * *

Two hours earlier,

" _No, officer, I want them both off my property and gone. You don't know what I had to deal with tonight!"_

Riku and Sora were seated in the back of a police car, hand-cuffed, the spin of the blue and red police siren illuminated off their skin in the dark vehicle.

The police officer, Squall Leonhart, was speaking with Riku's mother in front of her house since she was the one who called. And from the looks of it the officer was calling backup for another car, so Sora and Riku could eventually be separated.

"I can't believe this shit right now," Sora quietly seethed, keeping his angry stare on the car floor.

Riku scoffed and frowned, leaning his head back. "Well, whose fault do you think it is?"

Sora threw his boyfriend a pissed-off scowl, but the silver-haired man continued to stare at the car ceiling, indifferent. Sora felt the fury that got them here in the first place boiling up again and achingly clenched his jaw. "Ha, my fault, is it? Excuse me, asshole, but I'm pretty sure this is your fault. If you would've just told me you fucked someone else, then maybe this wouldn't have happened."

Riku immediately lifted his head, obscenely gawking at his lover. "You didn't even let me explain, Sora. The guy texted me once and you lost it! I never said I had sex with him, you just assumed so."

"-Because I know when you're lying to me!" Sora's voice grew louder, building with more frustration. He couldn't believe he was still going to lie about it, even in this situation! "You clearly did something with the son of a bitch! He has your number, dumb ass! Something happened and now he's texting you and wanting to see you, _again_?"

Riku bit the inside of his cheek guiltily and tossed his head against the leather seat, getting his bangs out of his face.

"Do you really take me for that much of an idiot? So don't try to make me look stupid–like I'm fucking crazy!" Sora said indignantly, rolling his eyes. He moved around uncomfortably because his arms were becoming stiff and sore with his hands behind his back.

It was silent for a very tense moment.

"…Sora, I don't think this is working out," Riku finally spoke, looking over at the brunette and he witnessed the familiar quirk of brown eyebrows in outrage to what he just said. He was kind of glad they were hand-cuffed because he knew what Sora probably wanted to do him.

Sora faced Riku, his eyes narrowing skeptically as a disbelieving laugh flew passed his lips. "Riku, please tell me _you're not_ doing this right now. Please tell me you are not trying to break-up with me in a fucking police car," He testily sneered, but Riku said nothing. Simply stared back at him, his eyes pretty much giving Sora the answer. Sora shook his head, enraged, his leg shaking as a ferocious wave of anger pumped through him and flushed his face. "You are so lucky I'm hand-cuffed right now. You're so fucking lucky–I should kick you in your Goddamn neck! What, you want to go screw someone else because you're finally sick of me? Is that it?"

"Sora, we can-"

"Riku, do you know where we are? We're going to _jail_! You're breaking up with me while we're going to jail! What kind of shit is that?" Sora quiveringly shouted, tears flooding his eyes, but not falling from them.

Riku swallowed, seeing how much Sora was hurting as blue eyes looked at him pleadingly. He had wanted to avoid any more this and thought that maybe if Sora wasn't with him then he wouldn't have to keep hurting him like this. He hated seeing him cry, and because of _him._ "Sora, I-"

"Yeah, _you_! It's always about you! You know what? _Fuck you_ , Riku! Fuck you!" Sora breathed rapidly, throwing himself back against the seat and turning to look out the window on his side.

Why did he think it would work this time? Why did he keep coming back to him? Why did he even love him so much? It was no different from before.

* * *

"He broke up with you while you guys were hand-cuffed.. in a police car!" Roxas blurted out a laugh, sitting across from Sora and his younger brother pursed his mouth skeptically. "I'm.. I'm," The blond tried to stop laughing, but it all sounded so ridiculous. He had tears of humor arise in the corner of his eyes before wiping them away and panted. "I'm sorry. ..But I'm pretty sure that tops about every shitty break-up story I've ever heard."

Sora ran his fingers through his hair annoyingly. "It isn't funny, Roxas. It's so fucked up and–dammit, couldn't he have at least waited until we were released and then broken up with me? I don't even know if he was even serious about it. He had the same tone last time we broke-up," He muttered uncertainly.

Roxas finally stopped giggling, however, he did still a slight grin stuck on his face. "Man, I'm sorry, baby brother. Haha, it must suck to be you. It's like you're addicted to him, Sora. If I were you I'd probably kill myself," He stretched his arms above his head, kinking them out and his younger brother frowned. "You know you're going to have to tell Mom about being in jail, right? .. _Fuuuck_ , she's going to be livid."

Sora folded his arms on the kitchen table and dropped his head onto them, eyes dark and gloomy.

Roxas eyed the brunette sympathetically. "Sora, what do you even like about him? I don't understand why you stay. Aside from the handsome face, why do you keep going back?"

Sora rolled his eyes, lifting his face out of his arms. "I know how everyone sees us, okay. But what no one sees is how good of a guy Riku is. He can be really sweet and caring. He's my best friend and I don't want to lose him," He tried to ignore the ache in his heart, but it was painful. He didn't want it to really be over this time. He blinked his tears away and shook his head laughably. "Is it crazy that every time.. I keep saying that maybe if I give us one more chance that things will get better?"

Roxas eyed his brother, seeing that he was seriously hurting. Even though he hated watching Sora continue on this rollercoaster with Riku over and over again, he wanted his little brother happy. He sighed, hoping he wouldn't regret this. "Maybe that 'one more chance' would work if you guys seriously _try_. I've never seen you two _actually_ work out your problems. You two break-up for a few months and then back together, as if your issues magically disappear. If you really want this and _he_ really wants this, I'd say try. Discuss the issues and then maybe take a break for year or so, come back to the relationship when you two know it can work."

Sora groaned loudly, obviously not liking that advice and Roxas shook his head, not knowing what else to tell him. "Come on, Sora. You know it's bad when he's breaking up with you in a _police car_ , that's about as pitiful as it can get."

Sora stayed quiet, burying his face in his arms. Roxas tilted his mouth, staring at the brunette. He didn't know what else to tell him. He didn't want Sora to stay in a relationship like this, so he could either try to fix it, or leave. That simple. No matter how hard it would be.

"So you two were charged for?..." He asked with a tilt of his head.

Sora lifted his head enough to show his depressed gaze and murmured, "Domestic violence."

Roxas' eyes widened greatly. "Damn. What exactly happened, Sora?"

"Nothing. ..We were really angry with each other. He threatened me, not seriously but..." He suddenly sat up right, rolling his eyes. "I had a kitchen knife–a fucking _butter-knife_! I just waved it around a bit!"

Roxas laughed, both baffled and humored. "Sora, you are fucking crazy. Definitely get that from Mom."

The doorbell rang and Sora and Roxas both cocked an eyebrow, not expecting anyone tonight.

Sora got up from his chair and went to get the door. His mind wandered to what Riku was up to right now and he hated it. Was he with someone else? Did he seriously mean that they should end things? His heart sank and a feeling of anxiety traveled to the pit of his gut. He didn't want them to be over.

He opened the door and his gaze widened when saw Riku standing there. Not prepared to see him at the moment, Sora parted his quivering lips, but his voice didn't come out. That was when he realized that tears were rolling down his face, leaving warm, wet streaks on his skin. He was crying? Since when?

"Sora.." Riku swore he could've felt his heart break when he witnessed Sora crying and he rushed into the house, forcefully pulling Sora into his arms and protectively embraced him. The brunette cried against him, trembling and breathing harshly. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry," He strongly whispered, tightening his hold on him. "I love you, Sora."

Sora helplessly closed his eyes, breathing into Riku. His scent, his warmth, his voice - everything was so damn comforting and he ended up wrapping his arms him too. He couldn't let this go. He loved him too much. Sora swallowed the lump in his throat and found his voice. "W-Why.. why couldn't you j-just tell me?" He desperately cried, pushing on Riku's chest and taking a step back to look up at him.

"I was _trying_ to Sora. If you hadn't gotten so mad and…" Riku dug his fingers into his bangs, pushing the silver hair out of his face, frustratingly, and Sora shot him a teary-eyed glare. "And if I didn't enjoy getting you so mad in the first place," Riku cursed himself. Maybe he found angry Sora a little too sexy.

Sora looked away, frankly still pissed off.

"Look, Sora. When we were broken up I did kiss someone else," Sora flinched at the confession, but found that it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Riku stepped closer to him and took him by an unwilling hand. "I should've just told you that, I know. But.. I didn't want to hurt you."

"Well it hurt even more that you lied to me, Riku." Sora muttered with a little sniffle, still not looking at the silverette. Riku then took hold of his chin and made him look him in the face. That's when he saw the broken and sincere expression on his face. His heart skipping a beat, his blue eyes softened and he grabbed Riku by the face, pressing his lips to his. He hated how crazy this guy made him yet he loved that about him too. "Dumb ass, I don't want us to be over," Sora vehemently said after pulling back briefly.

"Sora, I can't hurt you again," Riku breathed, reaching back to push the door shut and Sora looked back at him smolderingly.

"Then don't, Riku."

Riku wasn't sure if it was as easy as that, but he wanted to try. In the past, he had always been the one to hurt Sora and he thought breaking up would keep him from ever doing that again. He was sick of being the reason for his tears and heartbreak. He wanted to be better for him. With a new found determination to keep Sora within his grasps, Riku leaned down and kissed Sora, again, this time more firmly.

Moving his mouth against Riku's, Sora felt the raw emotion and intimacy that blared between them.

They were simply two hopeless idiots that couldn't do without each other, and they weren't going to give up.

Riku was the first to pull back and hugged Sora. He kissed his temple and said, "It's going to get better, Sora. I promise."

Sora nodded, smiling.

They were going to give themselves this 'one last chance', both of their hearts in it. Completely.


End file.
